<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Held Against You by PlayfulMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782449">Held Against You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay'>PlayfulMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Modern Family (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing from where Season 5 Episode 7 left off, with some cop roleplay ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Jay Pritchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Held Against You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love this show, and I don't know how to explain why I felt like this needed to be written or why I'm so into them as a couple, but I had to write this one-off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>Jay harumphed his way up the stairs, chuckling to himself at the ridiculous get-up he wore for the roleplay he'd started. It wasn't like him to start something so corny, but eh, why not? Gloria always liked to keep it interesting.</p><p>Gloria was giggling to herself and leaning onto the wall to slip off her heels when she heard the door open and saw Jay's soft smile aimed her way.</p><p>"Leave 'em," he said in such a familiar way, Gloria had to smile. He walked over with a sincere smile for her, too - only ever showing his softer side to her in the privacy of their room.</p><p>"Aye, Jay, how will I do the roleplay games with that love-dove smile?"</p><p>Jay laughed: "It's lovey-dovey, Gloria. Not love-dove."</p><p>"There is no such word as lovey," Gloria enunciated, bringing another laugh out of Jay, breaking their scene but not with any irritation.</p><p>"Let's forget the word play, huh?"</p><p>"Yes, forgotten," Gloria sassed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and lacing her arms around Jay's shoulders. "But we'd better make the struggle fast if I have to wear these shoes and not whip them at you as weapons."</p><p>Jay laughed again, always treasuring how Gloria could so easily brighten his mood. Even distract him from sex. "Hunny, I don't think you'll put up much of a struggle."</p><p>"Yes, of course I would," Gloria assured seriously, not even seeming to notice she was being guided over to the wall beside their bed. "I would not go easily, Jay."</p><p>"Somethin' tells me you'll be easy for me," Jay teased, earning a whack on his shoulder that made him laugh yet again. She always did love being difficult. "Come on, I've gotta search you, Lady. Something tells me I can't trust you not to stick me with something."</p><p>"Aye, I could say the same for you," she dryly remarked, turned to face the wall but not managing to keep a smile from her lips. Jay was always gentle with her when they started any kind of foreplay, because he was a traditional man in that sense, but he had learned to venture into rougher territory if she asked. She wondered with a mischievous grin if she should ask for it then.</p><p>Quickly, she felt two familar hands gently press into her back and almost innocently down to her hips. He was taking his time with her, just like she liked, even when it simultaneously aggravated her.</p><p>"Jay-"</p><p>"Uh uh uh, it's Officer to you," he teased, stepping closer just as his hands moved over her perfect hips and headed up slowly, to her breasts.</p><p>"Taking liberties, I see-" she sassed for effect, inhaling with a satisfied smile when Jay's hands moved up to cup her breasts, squeezing to silence her. "... Jay ..."</p><p>"I told you, it's Officer tonight," he whispered to her, both of them transported into the moment when she moved her hips back with purpose and moaned.</p><p>"Touch me ..." she whispered back, and the exact accent she spoke with drove Jay wild like it did every time she spoke with him this way. It was so clearly Gloria in every sense, and he was reminded in such moments how hopelessly in love he was with her. Certainly with her beauty, but with her humor, her feistiness, and the way she fought for what she wanted. He was powerless to resist, even if he did see fit to tease her back.</p><p>"I am touching you."</p><p>"No, <em>more</em>. Don't tease me ..."</p><p>But that was exactly what he would do. She was at her most beautiful when she driven out of her mind with temptation, and somehow she was tempted by him. It was a difficult thing to understand - day in and day out - that she wanted him, but she certainly did. The strangest things seemed to arouse her, but who was he to question it? She might have always enjoyed his stubbornness and sense of pride, along with her more predictable affection for watching him fix things around the house. Something about watching him work with his hands, and the experiences he'd accrued in his life. He might not have understood it, but he knew just what to do to set her off.</p><p>As soon as his hands left her generous breasts, she groaned: "Jayyy ..." but she was quickly sucking in another breath when she felt his hands raking through her hair. She always told him she hated when he messed up her hair in bed, but secretly, she absolutely loved the way he tugged on it - gently, but with so much confidence that he had the right to be handling her that way.</p><p>He went from his gentler way of collecting her hair together to holding it in one fist and tilting her head back to hungrily kiss her neck. The act made her wobbly on her feet, and Jay smiled to hear her hands reach out for the wall. Her ridiculously long, manicured nails scratched gently against the smooth surface.</p><p>Her perfect, soft hair in his hand was only arousing him more, but he didn't want to start things there, against the wall. She always liked to be on her back when they got started. Confidently, he led them over to the bed where he very gently eased his hand out of her hair and watched her crawl into their expensive, luxury bed. She let out a naughty chuckle and turned onto her side when he released her into the comfort of their bed.</p><p>"Now you'll never catch me, Officer," she teased, still grinning at him when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her a little closer. Neither breaking their stare. Jay slipped off her shoe slowly, following the curve of her foot with his hand.</p><p>"You're a real danger to yourself in these," he commented as he often did, breaking character with the soft concern in his voice, smile still in place.</p><p>"You try to take my shoes away and I'll be a real danger to YOU, Jay Pritchett," she sassed with an unforgiving "Hmm!" while she started to crawl to the other side of their large bed. "If you-Ah!"</p><p>Before she could try to kick her way out, he had both her ankles and had thrown off her other shoe. She let out a hilarious scream followed by a billowing laugh when he climbed on top of her and easily pinned her arms. There was something so incredibly arousing to him about the ease with which he could pin her. In that sense, she was traditional, too. She never saw fit to spend her time at the gym on building upper body strength, preferring to pass lifting tasks on to Jay. And underneath him, she certainly didn't mind her inability to move under her husband.</p><p>"You've gotta watch those towers you're always walkin' in," he insisted again in a dirty tone that betrayed his concern. And without missing a beat, he was kneeling between her knees and leaning closer. "You're so damn stubborn ..."</p><p>Without a response, she tilted her chin up and kissed him, capturing his rather inexperienced lips with her own fuller set. He knew how to kiss her, but it wasn't the same way she kissed him back, and something about the dynamic always drove them both crazy. They kissed throughout their lovemaking, always connecting deeply in doing so.</p><p>Quickly after she started to kiss him, he could feel her knees curl up along his hips, pulling him closer with her knees.</p><p>And then, the most powerful tease fell from her lips - a tease that never ceased to make him lose all control - tumbled out spoken with her very unique accent, rich with love and temptation.</p><p>"Fuck me, Jay ..."</p><p>That was it. Her silly playfulness and sass had all but slipped away while she pulled him closer and squirmed her hips. She was done talking and Jay was done playing their game. When Gloria was ready, Jay didn't stand a chance of holding things off.</p><p>Before she could try to shimmy out of her own clothes, her dress was pulled down to expose her chest - the hem pooled up around her hips. Jay was unzipped and ready to go. Gloria was reaching for a condom.</p><p>"C'mon, baby, hurry up," he moaned when she stroked him first.</p><p>She took his advice and guided him inside of her before he could mutter another complaint, both of them speechless with need.</p><p>Very slowly, he made love to her with her gorgeous tanned legs wrapped around him until he came. Then, moving her to his side of the bed, he followed and went down on her while she arched and cursed in Spanish. He used his hands to finish her off, trying to hold back his chuckle when she actually screamed before her climax struck her silent. As she usually did with a powerful orgasm, she grabbed for a pillow and smacked him with it so he'd stop 'while it was still so good.' He crawled up her body to kiss her neck again, smiling when she raked her nails under his shirt so mischievously, she scratched him.</p><p>"Jesus, Gloria! You've gotta cut those things."</p><p>"I have to cut nothing," she hummed, soothed with him on top of her again. "Jay ... I want to go again. Are you too tired, Old Man?"</p><p>"I'll show you 'Old Man'," he scoffed, flipping her over and carefully grabbing her hair in his hand again. Twisting just once and possessively grabbing her backside. "You keep taunting me and I'm gonna take you like this."</p><p>Gloria grinned, both of them knowing that partway through, she liked him to take her from behind. Not that she would admit it. "You wouldn't dare ..."</p><p>"Wouldn't I?" he moaned right along with her, not altogether surprised that he was able to get it up with the way she kneeled in front of him and tilted her hips. "Fuckin' hell ..."</p><p>"Just do it already," she taunted, gasping seriously when he tugged at her hair. The grip was gentle enough not to hurt her, but strong enough to remind her that he could pull tighter if she wanted to be so hard on him. Not that he ever did. "Jay ..." she moaned with a tremble in her voice, too far gone to care how she sounded.</p><p>"Say it," he said seriously, fitting himself with another condom while she wriggled impatiently.</p><p>"Jay ... you're taking too long ..."</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"... Mmm ..." she whimpered when she felt him against her, dropping down to her elbows. "Jay ... don't make me say it again ..." she teased, knowing what he wanted to hear and feeling no shame in saying it. It was teasing him about it that got her off the most.</p><p>"Fuck me," he enunciated, as if she needed reminding. "Say it."</p><p>And then, out of nowhere, she felt a little slap on her ass and couldn't help but giggle. "Jay!"</p><p>"Just say it," he begged into her ear, leaning over her. Hungry for his gorgeous wife. "You know what it does to me."</p><p>Content she'd won their little back-and-forth, she pushed back and purred over her shoulder. "Fuck me ..."</p><p>Instantly, she was validated with what she'd wanted, jolting forward. It wasn't often Jay was so assertive and demanding, but she couldn't get enough. "Jay ... pull harder ..."</p><p>He pulled her hair back a little further and grinned at her shaky moan, starting a slow but rough rhythm with her that eventually had her so excited she rushed her hand between her own legs and breathed in short bursts. She knew not to ask him to go faster because he always teased her about it, so instead she reached back and dug her nails into his thigh. That always did the trick.</p><p>It took her only a few more minutes to cum, begging in her last few moments: "Touch me!" like she usually did when they played a little rougher.</p><p>Understanding what she meant, Jay let go of her hair and put both hands on her back so she could feel him on her, reminding her just how much he loved her and that he would always do what was in her best interest. With the insinuation of that stroking her, she came and arched so beautifully, Jay almost didn't mind her beating him to the finish.</p><p>After she rode out her orgasm, she laid on her stomach in bed, panting and satisfied while he knelt over her, still only halfway there because he'd been doing what she'd wanted, and it hadn't been nearly fast enough for him.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep," she teased with a cheeky grin she couldn't even hide with the curly hair she let cover her face. The grin was laced in her voice. "Night night, Jay."</p><p>"Don't even think about it," he smiled back, breathing hard. "Come on, help me out."</p><p>"You sound tired, too - you should sleep," she started, almost laughing as she spoke.</p><p>"Fine - I hope you don't mind me stabbing you with this all night then."</p><p>"Aye, no, we have that late dinner with Manny - no sleeping, <em>really</em>, Jay."</p><p>Jay pulled a face. "C'mon, Gloria. Why would you say all that now?"</p><p>Gloria smiled and rolled over, pushing him very gently at the shoulders until he sat back on the bed. With a few more pushes, she had him lying back with his head on her pillow. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to ... kill the mood," she said as innocently as possible while she pulled her dress off and moved to straddle him. She bit her lip and started to unhook her bra. "Maybe you should yell at me - might make you feel better ..."</p><p>"No no," he whispered, settling his hands on her legs on either side of him. Trying not to be so obvious about her so easily getting the best of him with simple nudity. "No, this is good ..."</p><p>"I haven't ruined everything? ..." she smirked, tossing her hair over her left shoulder to look down her own body to see where they would connect. Taking him in her hand to guide him inside of her again. "... With my big mouth?"</p><p>"I happen to love that mouth," he teased back with the complete absence of a smile. Eyes glued between her legs. It never ceased to amaze him, just how perfect she was. How perfect she would always be.</p><p>"Always with my plans," she moaned, teasing him while leaning down - her breasts in his face. "I know how much you hate making plans, Jay ..."</p><p>"God ..." he sighed, his hands slowly moving up her thighs. "Gloria ... move a little- ... Yes ..."</p><p>"So you'll do whatever I say?" she muttered, always smiling when she saw how easy it was to get whatever she wanted from him. She absolutely loved watching him cave so easily when he was so tough on everybody else in the world.</p><p>"Yes ..."</p><p>"And you love me ...?"</p><p>"Yes ..."</p><p>She brought his hands from kneading her curvy bottom to her breasts, moaning when he squeezed them just the way she liked. She leaned over him again and purred when he teased them with his mouth.</p><p>"So hungry ... maybe I should bounce on you to finish things quickly?"</p><p>"No," he groaned, laughter following because he knew she would, regardless of his pleas. She so loved finishing him off too quickly for his liking. "No, Gloria-"</p><p>But she was already sitting up and adjusting her legs so she could brace herself on her feet on top of him, leaning back on her arms. Relentlessly, she started a fast and steady rhythm that had Jay clawing at the sheets. He couldn't stop himself when she did that and she knew it.</p><p>"I hope you did not want this to last," she smirked as she bounced on top of him, giggling when he pulled one of her ankles to knock her off balance. She sat down on top of him to get her balance but the pressure in combination with all of her teasing and the steady pace did him in. He climaxed deep inside of her while she licked her lips at the ridiculous look on his face. Watching him feel that kind of satisfaction always aroused her, but she steadied herself and leaned over him again as he came down from his high.</p><p>"You're gonna kill me one of these days," he teased, still breathless when she whacked him in the chest.</p><p>"Aye, that's not funny and you know it."</p><p>"Hey, but what a way to go."</p><p>His dopey smile made her roll her eyes, getting up from her warm place on top of him to curl in at his side. "You can't make the jokes like this," she explained quietly beside him, feeling his arm wrap around her back - his other hand pulling sheets over them both. "It hurts me to think about those things."</p><p>"You're not gonna kill me, you know that. I'm just joking," he confessed, kissing the top of her head in the comforting way he usually did before they slept.</p><p>"You fall asleep and I'm going to roll you off this bed."</p><p>"Hey - what happened to wanting me to stay safe?"</p><p>"Who said safe? I said alive," she sassed, settling in a little closer with her leg hooked around him. She smiled when he gave her another squeeze.</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>"Love you," she said in their quiet moments together after the act, adding instead of her usual 'Mr. Pritchett', "Mr. Officer."</p><p>"Love you too, Little Criminal," he teased back, closing his eyes and definitely not falling asleep like that under the sheets next to her.</p><p>Gloria allowed herself a little nap there with her husband who always put a smile on her face and a fire under her feet.</p><p>The loud breathing, however, she could do without.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting back into some unfinished stories, too. More SQ to come after this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>